Family Affairs
by Raz Gaiale
Summary: Trouble brews when Gabriel Tam tracks down his fugitive children...Will he destroy the life they've worked so hard to build? MalSimon slash!
1. Married People Stuff

_This is my longest story yet….please review to let me know how it's going! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! Thanks:o)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Serenity" or any of its characters….They're products of Joss Whedon's beautiful brain, not mine._

**Family Affairs**

"Ooo, look at these!" squealed Kaylee in delight, dragging a smiling River over to a nearby shop window. "Ain't these just the prettiest dresses you've ever seen? Look at that red one! Kinda looks like something Inara would wear..." River didn't say anything, but her wide eyes and delighted smile spoke volumes.

Behind them, Wash and Zoe smiled indulgently. Wash leaned close to his wife and whispered something about slinky dresses, to which Zoe laughed softly. Simon gazed fondly at his little sister, glad to see her so relaxed and happy. Mal was the only one who looked put out. His voice tinged with exasperation, he said, "Kaylee, aren't you supposed to be looking for engine parts? And besides, don't you already _have _a nice dress? A big poofy pink one? Why d'you need more useless fripp- Oof!" Mal turned his head in shock to the man who had just none-too-subtly elbowed him in the side.

Simon didn't look at him; he merely stared into the store window and cocked his head slightly. "You know, I _do _think that dress would look absolutely lovely on you", he said to Kaylee. The engineer beamed at him in gratitude. Wash snickered and Zoe rested her cheek on his shoulder in a weak attempt to hide her amusement from the Captain. River gave her brother a proud look.

Mal glared at his crew, his eyes narrowing even further when they came to rest upon the doctor at his side. His lover continued to ignore him. Kaylee couldn't quite suppress her laughter as she moved over to the captain, taking his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "Cap'n, you _know _we ain't spent a decent amount of time on any planet in a real long while. An' it's so nice here. What's the harm in lookin' around a little while we're picking up supplies?"

Mal gave an exaggerated sigh. He was no match for those bright brown eyes, and he damn well knew it. "Fine. Take your time, look around, get what you need, but you'd better be back to the ship before nightfall, _dong ma_?" He delivered the last bit with a stern shake of his finger.

Kaylee grinned. River bounced happily to her side and announced, "I'm going with Kaylee!"

Simon's eyebrows furrowed in concern. River had made leaps and bounds with her recovery in the past few years, and he knew that there was no permanent Alliance presence on this planet, but still...As hard as he tried, he couldn't quite bury his overprotective instincts toward his little sister. "Just...make sure you check in once in a while, alright?" he said weakly. "Every half hour would be good." River rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek and skipping off with a giggling Kaylee. Simon attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a wince.

Reluctantly forgiving him for the earlier betrayal, Mal slipped a sympathetic arm around Simon's shoulder, and the doctor automatically leaned into his warmth. Mal turned to the other couple and asked, "So. You two gonna go find yourselves some trouble to get into?"

Wash's eyes twinkled. "God, I hope so." He turned to his wife. "We could go to those steam baths and get naked, or hike over to that hidden lake and get naked, or grab some lunch in a nice restaurant and...wait 'til later to get naked, because eating establishments don't generally like people to get naked _in _them..."

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "That's quite the rich fantasy life you have, husband."

Wash grinned proudly. "Yup. My mind is a glorious place to be." He nuzzled her neck. "A place filled with naked Zoes."

Simon was blushing slightly at this point, and Mal looked pained. "Y'know, I'm suddenly looking back a mite more fondly on being tortured..." he muttered.

"I can arrange that, Sir", said Zoe evenly. Mal tried to summon up a mock glare, but it fell short. He knew it wouldn't have ruffled Zoe anyway. She'd long since failed to be afraid of him when he wasn't truly in a rage. Zoe turned back to Wash and said in a tolerant voice, "Why don't we go visit that toy store down the street instead? I'm sure you can find a few new dinosaurs there."

"Ooo!" exclaimed Wash excitedly. "I've been meaning to look for a new Allosaurus...my old one had a tragic Jayne-related accident." He paused thoughtfully. "Strange, really...they could almost be kin. Big jaws, tiny brains." Simon gave an enthusiastic nod of agreement at this.

Zoe took her husband's arm and started to lead him off. "We'll be back before nightfall to relieve the Shepherd from watch duty, Sir." Wash gave them a brief but animated wave goodbye. As they walked off, Zoe whispered just loud enough for Mal and Simon to hear, "We can get naked then."

After they were gone, Mal and Simon turned to face each other. "So what were your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" asked Simon.

"Well", said Mal with the mischievous smile that always made Simon's heart beat a little faster. "I thought maybe you an' I could do some married people stuff of our own. After we go get your medical supplies, of course."

"Ah. And...What exactly constitutes "married people stuff" on this planet? Aside from collecting toy dinosaurs and public nudity, that is." His tone was neutral, but the sparkle in Simon's eyes conveyed his interest.

Mal blinked. "Actually, I don't rightly know. M' sure we'll find something, though."

Simon smiled and hooked an arm around Mal's waist as they started walking. "As long as we don't get arrested, shot, kidnapped, or run into Jayne, I'll be happy."

Mal let out a snort at the last part and draped his arm over his husband's shoulders. "Well, I can't make any promises as to the rest, but I'm fair certain we can avoid Jayne if we stay outta seedy bars and whorehouses."

"No seedy bars. Damn. Whatever shall we do with ourselves?" deadpanned Simon. He smiled as he felt Mal chuckle under his hand, and the two men walked down the street in a comfortable silence.


	2. More Like Someone You'd Know

Simon's eyes scanned the shop one last time, trying to remember if there was anything else he needed. His arms were already laden with bandages, weaves, bottles of hydrogen peroxide, and other supplies he tended to use with alarming regularity. Mal wandered around the front of the shop idly as he waited, occasionally glancing out the large front windows.

Simon decided that he'd gathered enough to last them until their next stop at the very least and went up to the counter to pay. The prices were a little high, but their medical supplies were sufficiently depleted that Simon didn't really mind. He was waiting patiently for the cashier to count out the money when he felt Mal's hands land on his shoulders. Mal leaned in close, his breath warm on Simon's ear. "Hurry up. We gotta get back to the ship", he murmured gravely.

Puzzled, Simon turned his head slightly and asked in a low voice. "What's wrong?"

"We're bein' followed."

Simon immediately tried to turn toward the window, but Mal's hands tightened on his shoulders and he hissed, "_Don't _look. Just finish payin' and let's get goin'." The cashier glanced up curiously at the pair, but wisely kept silent.

Simon nodded absently, his mind already racing. Was it another bounty hunter? Did they know who Simon was, and if they did, did they know about..."River! I have to comm River; I have to find out where she and Kaylee are..."

"Just wait. I don't want him to know we're onto him just yet." He paused. "Doesn't look much like a bounty hunter. Can't say for sure what he's after, though. Best not to take any chances."

Wide-eyed and tight-lipped, Simon nodded. His heart was racing with worry for his little sister, but he trusted Mal knew what he was doing. After all, he'd managed to keep them alive for nearly five years now.

The cashier handed Simon his change and the bag of supplies, and the two of them left the store. Mal kept one hand on the small of Simon's back. The other hung loosely at his right side. To anyone else it was a casual pose, but Simon knew his spouse was keeping his gun hand free and ready for trouble. It was both comforting and nerve-wracking. Simon tipped his head up and asked, "Where is he?"

"Back a ways. He's keeping his distance."

"Are you sure it's no one you've punched, stolen from, or otherwise...done business with?"

Mal's jaw tightened in annoyance. "No, it ain't. Never seen him before. Looks more like someone _you'd _be likelier to know than me, anyhow."

Simon's eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "What do you mean, someone I'd be more likely to know?"

"Looks to be sort of a rich, snooty type."

Now it was Simon's turn to be annoyed. "Thanks a lot!" he said indignantly.

Mal shrugged distractedly as he risked a glance backward. "Welcome." Turning back, he grabbed Simon's arm and steered him left onto a narrow, deserted side street.

"I thought we were going back to the ship..." said Simon in confusion.

Mal shook his head. "I think I'd rather get things straightened out with this guy before we do that. Doesn't seem to be a dangerous sort, but all the same, best not to take chances." He spared an impish half-grin for Simon, putting him slightly more at east.

Mal peered around the corner. He motioned for Simon to back up a little further and pressed his own body close against the stone wall. He waited tensely until the moment a dark haired man appeared at the entrance of the alley. Mal immediately grabbed him by his lapels and slammed him against the cold stone of the wall. The man let out a small cry of surprise before the impact forced the air from his lungs.

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell've you been following us?" Mal demanded angrily. The stranger regained enough of his composure to fix his hazel eyes on Mal with a cold, superior stare. Mal was momentarily taken aback. Those eyes, they were the same color as...and that icy glare, that was definitely something Mal had seen plenty of...the pale skin, the dark hair..._tianna_, this stranger could almost be...

"Dad?"

_Chapter 3 coming soon! Really soon!_


	3. The Unofficial Understanding

"Dad?"

Mal's head whipped to face Simon, who had dropped the bag of medical supplies and gone paler than Mal had ever seen him. His own hazel eyes were wide in shock, and his jaw hung open as he gaped at the man against the wall. "_Dad?_" squawked Mal in disbelief. His eyes darted back and forth between Simon and the stranger. There was no denying the similarities were remarkable, and the mannerisms definitely fit, but still...

"Hello Simon", replied Gabriel Tam calmly, as though he weren't being pinned to a wall in an alley by a painfully shocked looking man. "It's...good to see you again, son."

Simon's mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn't seem to form any words. Finally, he managed to let out a high-pitched, "What are you _doing _here?"

Gabriel's eyes flicked to Mal for a moment before resting on his son again. "I'd be happy to explain, if you'd kindly ask your...friend to release me."

Fighting to regain some semblance of self-control, Simon took a step forward and placed a hand on Mal's arm. "Mal, it's...alright. You can let him go. I don't think he's going to hurt us."

Mal swallowed and stepped back from Gabriel, looking apprehensive. Gabriel, for his part, looked minorly inconvenienced as he smoothed out his jacket and straightened his tie. He looked back up at Simon. "We have quite a lot to talk about, son. Is there someplace we can do that...in private?" The last was delivered with a pointed glance at Mal.

Mal's face broke into a cold smile. "Don't think there's much chance of that happenin' any time soon." To his credit, Gabriel didn't flinch at the quiet menace in the words that would have made another man tremble.

Simon moved in closer to Mal's side, looking angry now. He raised his chin defiantly at his father and said, "Mal is my husband, Dad. Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of him."

"Your..." Gabriel's eyes flickered over the thin bands of gold both men wore on their left hands. He looked surprised for the first time. Then he straightened up and schooled his expression once again into a granite slate. "I see. You've obviously kept busy these past few years."

"_Kept busy?_" exclaimed Simon heatedly. His hands fell to his sides and balled into fists. "I suppose you could say that. After all, breaking River out of that Alliance torture camp _alone_, trying to repair the sheer amount of _damage _they did to her, living as fugees, trying to avoid bounty hunters and Alliance patrols and any number of other people who want to capture or kill us _does _tend to keep one rather preoccupied!" He was shouting by now, but he didn't care.

Gabriel spoke in a furious hiss. "You have only yourself to blame for all of that! You _kidnapped _your sister and turned both of you into wanted fugitives! You threw away not only your own future, but River's as well! It was hard enough watching you turn your back on a successful career, a happy life, but your mother and I never thought you'd drag River into it as well!"

"_Threw our futures away? _They were _torturing _River in the Academy! They _cut _her _brain _open! When I finally got her out of there, she was close to complete insanity! I had to keep her constantly sedated at first while I searched for a medication regiment that would give her some peace!" Shaking with rage, Simon took a threatening step closer to his father. "You could have helped us. Do you know how much quicker her treatment would have been if I'd had sufficient funds and access to the Core's psychiatric libraries? I _begged _you to help us, Dad!"

"If I had helped you we would _all _be dead right now! You, me, your mother, River, they would have eliminated the entire family!" shouted Gabriel.

Simon's anger instantly dissipated into cold shock. "You...you knew? You knew what they were doing to her?" he managed to choke out. Next to him Mal's jaw clenched tightly, and he raised a supportive hand to Simon's shoulder. Thinking quickly, he subtly brushed his thumb over a button on his comm unit as well, shutting it off. Neither Simon nor his father noticed the movement.

Gabriel looked almost mournful. "They wanted River, Simon. She was entirely too brilliant for them to leave alone. They _were _going to have her one way or another...Even if that meant getting the rest of us out of the way permanently. I did what I had to do to ensure all of our survival." His gaze hardened again. "That's why I'm here now. I've had private investigators looking for the two of you for the past five years. This is the first time they were actually able to pin down your exact location for more than a day, however." He managed a wry smile. "You've been extraordinarily hard to keep up with."

"What do you want with us?"

Gabriel studied his son's face for a moment. "The unofficial understanding is that if I bring you and River in, they'll let you both live. You'll need to spend some time in jail, of course, and River will be sent back to the Academy to finish her training, but you'll be _alive. _They're going to catch up with you sooner or later, son. You can't evade them forever. And when they finally do catch you, they'll take River back anyway, and you and-" he gave Mal a pointed glance. "Anyone you're with at the time will be shown no mercy."

Simon wanted to give an angry reply, he truly did. But his head was reeling from too many revelations at once, too much betrayal, too many possibilities, none with a favorable outcome...

Fortunately, Mal still had it together. In one fluid movement he pushed Simon behind him and drew his pistol. Aiming it at Gabriel's head, he said, "Now, I think we all need to take a step back here. I don't rightly know what kind of man sells out his own children to the Alliance, but it sure as hell ain't the kind of man I'll let take my husband and sister-in-law anyplace."

"And you're willing to risk the rest of your crew that way?"

Mal gave a shrug and a dangerous smile. "Oh, we're right fond of risk-taking. Makes the days so much more interesting. We're also pretty fond of Simon an' River, so the whole thing kinda works itself out."

Simon forced himself to speak. "We've managed to avoid capture for almost five years now. And what's more, we've been _happy_. We have people that care about us, care enough to actually help us when we need it. River has people who make her laugh and would kill to protect her. Even if I could give that up...I couldn't take it away from her."

Gabriel sighed. "Unfortunately, that's no longer your decision to make." He didn't turn around or react at all when two burly, heavily muscled men appeared around the corner and came to stand at his back. Their hair was shaved close to their skulls, and they were dressed similarly in black cargo pants, heavy vests, combat boots, and dark sunglasses. One was fair-skinned and what little hair he had was light blond, and the other had a ruddy complexion and a faint scar that ran the length of his cheek. They looked polished and professional, but still dangerous.

Mal and Simon's eyes went wide, and both turned to the other end of the alley in time to see two more black-clad men move to block the only other route of escape. Mal immediately began calculating all possible means of getting Simon and himself out of this situation alive and free, and mentally cursed the odds that presented themselves. His gun arm lowered slowly, but stayed tense and ready to act.

"What are you planning on doing with us, Dad?" inquired Simon softly. His eyes were hard, but he trembled slightly as he met his father's gaze.

"These men have been paid incredibly well to deliver you and your sister unharmed to the Alliance. A second team should have rounded up your cohorts and taken River into custody even now. Your ship is Serenity, correct?" he asked Mal, clearly not expecting a reply. "Hopefully your crew was wise enough not to offer any resistance. These men are the best at what they do." Simon gaped at his father in absolute horror.

Mal's eyes narrowed furiously. "You'd damn well better hope no harm befalls my crew. If any a' one of them gets hurt on your account, I _will _end you." He added with a sneer, "Even if you _are _my father-in-law."

Gabriel's lip twitched in disgust at the term. He motioned slightly for the men at both ends of the alley to move forward. They started, and Gabriel said quietly, "I'm sorry it has to be like this, son. Please believe that if there was another way..." His voice trailed off, and he lowered his head.

One of the mercenaries called out. "What do you want us to do with the other one, Dr. Tam?"

Gabriel looked up. He took in Mal's determined face and said, "Take him with you and turn him over to the Alliance for giving aid to fugitives. Otherwise he'll no doubt make trouble for all of us." He paused, glancing at Simon. "Try not to injure him too badly if you can avoid it."

Simon had never in his life been so overcome with rage as he was at that moment. His teeth clenched as he saw red and his fists clenched so tightly that his short nails drew blood from crescent-shaped wounds. It took all he had to restrain himself from hitting his father. Taking a few deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down and turned to Mal. "What do we do?"


	4. Hard an' Dirty

"What do we do?"

Mal moved closer and took a protective stance at Simon's side. "If you see an opening, you _take it_" whispered Mal harshly. A few feet away, Gabriel leaned forward slightly as he unsuccessfully attempted to discern the murmured words. "They're gonna be tryin' not to hurt you, so take advantage of that. Fight as hard an' dirty as you can, and as soon as you get a chance, make for the ship."

"I'm not leaving you here with them."

Mal snorted. "I ain't askin' you to. You find whoever you can and get your asses back here to rescue me, _dong ma?_"

Simon managed a weak smile. "You can count on it. Though the whole 'getting away' thing is a stretch."

The mercenaries were close now. The nearest one, a tall man with olive skin and heavy black eyebrows that Mal had come to think of as "Caterpillar-Brows" said, "You don't want to make this any harder than it has to be, pal. Put down the gun and come quietly."

Mal gave a wry half-grin. "Y'know, my crew's always insinuating that I just ain't capable of doing anything quietly. Can you believe that? Me!" he shouted as he slipped his pistol back into its holster.

Caterpillar-Brows and his partner exchanged glances. They reached Mal and Simon and each unhooked a pair of handcuffs from their belt buckles. They held them out, giving their quarry a chance to surrender peacefully. Mal looked thoughtfully at the handcuffs and arched a suggestive eyebrow at his husband. "Hmm...This giving you any ideas?"

Simon let out a small sigh. "Later, Mal."

As the other two mercenaries came up behind them, evidently hoping to take them off guard, Mal struck. He whipped around and punched Blondie at his back before spinning right around again and catching Caterpillar-Brows square in the jaw with an elbow.

Simon didn't act as fast and cried out as a thick forearm that could only belong to Scar-Face came around his neck from behind. The other mercenary moved in quickly and grabbed Simon's wrists, pulling them together and attempting to snap the handcuffs on. Before he could complete the act, however, Simon managed to bring a knee up hard between his assailant's legs. The man doubled over, eyes bulging and a deep moan emanating from his throat. The arm around his throat squeezed tighter in retaliation. Simon gasped for air and tried vainly to shake his captor off, even as he felt himself growing weak from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly the arm was gone, and Simon turned to see that Mal had wrenched the man off of him and slammed him against the stone wall. Scar-Face recovered quickly and knocked Mal's hands away before landing a solid punch to his gut. Simon started forward to help when he felt a strong hand grab his upper arm. Caterpillar-Brows swung him around to collide with the wall, just like Mal had done to his colleague. Simon managed to bring one arm up before he hit, taking some of the impact but still jarring his body. A bitter metallic taste flooded his mouth where his teeth had cut into his lip. A few feet away he could hear grunts and flesh smacking against flesh as Mal traded blows with Scar-Face and a bloody-nosed Blondie, and the dull hum of a crowd that was beginning to gather at the end of the alley, curious as to what was happening.

The mercenary that Simon had kicked between the legs had recovered and was there by his side in an instant. He shoved Simon roughly to his knees. Then he laced his fingers through Simon's dark hair and yanked his head back brutally. Leaning down he whispered in a ragged voice, "You're gonna pay for that, pretty boy. I think on the way to that Alliance base I'll get you alone and make sure all the equipment still works okay. Hell, maybe I'll even let your hubby over there watch!" He paused to deliver a kick to Simon's ribcage.

Gabriel shouted angrily from where he hung back at the alley's entrance, "Be careful! I told you not to hurt my son, dammit!" The mercenary looked up, and Simon took advantage of the brief distraction. Falling back, he employed his knowledge of the human body and kicked upwards at the man's left kneecap. He hit at just the right angle and listened with satisfaction to the resounding _pop _and the mercenary's subsequent howl of pain. He dropped to the ground, clutching at his knee in anguish. His screams summoned even more onlookers.

Simon moved to get up, but Caterpillar-Brows threw him back to the ground and straddled his waist, yanking his arms behind him and finally managing to cuff him. "I have this one!" he yelled to his colleagues in triumph. Simon struggled vainly, but he couldn't dislodge the solid bulk on top of him.

Scar-Face and Blondie were too busy with Mal to acknowledge the comment. The captain had been nimbly dodging them and delivering quick but painful blows at every available opportunity, holding his own despite the fact he was outnumbered and overpowered. He was getting tired, though, and more and more of the mercenaries' kicks and punches hit their marks. Finally, distracted by Caterpillar-Brows' announcement that he'd successfully subdued Simon, he'd taken a hard hit to the jaw and gone down. Barely conscious, Mal tried to stand, but Blondie had kicked his legs out from under him with obvious delight. He was still pissed over Mal punching him in the nose and bloodying up his handsome face. Mal could only manage to rise to his hands and knees this time, and Scar-Face took a turn, kicking him in the stomach. Although Mal went down again and didn't attempt to rise, neither mercenary ceased their vicious beating. Both were furious that their supposedly simple job had turned out to be such a chore, that these two men had given them such a hard...and painful...time.

Seeing that the action was pretty much over, Gabriel moved forward. "Enough, gentlemen" he said brusquely. Scar-Face and Blondie reluctantly stopped kicking Mal and stood at attention before their employer. "You've attracted quite a bit of attention, and we need to meet up with the other team and get out of here before the local authorities show up. Their presence will make things markedly more difficult." He looked down at the fallen mercenary, whose howling had subsided to a pitiful moaning as he held his ruined knee. "Besides, Mr. Jenkins is in need of immediate medical attention. I'll do as much for him as I'm able on the ship, but he needs to get to a proper facility for surgery." He paused, a shadow crossing his face. "As does my son's husband."


	5. Celestial Guardian

"Besides, Mr. Jenkins is in need of immediate medical attention. I'll do as much for him as I'm able on the ship, but he needs to get to a proper facility for surgery." He paused, a shadow crossing his face. "As does my son's husband."

Scar-Face and Blondie nodded. Scar-Face rummaged through the pockets of his vest, looking for his comm unit as Blondie bent down and relieved Mal of his weapon. Caterpillar-Brows hauled Simon to his feet. The young doctor's eyes sought out Mal, and he froze when he saw his lover's bruised, bleeding form crumpled in an unconscious heap on the ground. "Mal..." he whispered, his voice strained. Simon looked up at his father, eyes blazing with angry tears. "You son of a bitch. _You gorram son of a bitch!_" He struggled wildly, trying to free himself from Caterpillar-Brows' secure grasp to attack his father, but to no avail. "First you wouldn't help River and I when we needed you, and now, when we'd finally gotten our lives on track, when we were _happy _and _free _and as _safe _as we were ever likely to get, you come in and destroy _everything!_" He was yelling for everyone to hear, but he didn't care. "Will you finally be satisfied? When I'm rotting away in prison, when River's locked away getting her brain sliced and diced until there's nothing left of her, when you can forget all about your troublesome children and drink your damnbrandy in peace and attend your damn parties? _Will that fucking make you happy?"_

"Simon, I..." Gabriel's voice faltered. He barely recognized this man in front of him as his son, this young man with scalding tears streaming down his cheeks in fury and sorrow. It looked like his son, and the hazel eyes were the same he saw in the mirror every morning, but Gabriel was sure his had never held a fraction of the passion now raging in those reflected depths. How had he failed to notice it before? Failed to notice it in his own son?

"Dr. Tam!" came Scar-Face's urgent voice. Gabriel snapped out of his contemplations and turned to face the mercenary. Scar-Face was holding his comm unit and looked deeply concerned. "Sir, I can't raise the bravo team."

"What?" Gabriel's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, you can't raise them? Was your comm damaged in the fight?"

"No, I mean they're not responding. Gromer and Rakes on the ship haven't had any luck contacting them either."

Caterpillar-Brows' eyes narrowed. "They should have made it back to the ship with the girl long before now. Something must have gone wrong." He turned to Scar-Face. "Call Gromer back and tell him to land the ship on the main street out there. There should be enough space. We're going to need help getting Jenkins and the captain here on the boat."

Scar-Face nodded and raised his comm unit to his lips again. However, before he could speak, a shadow fell over the alley, accompanied by the steady hum of twin engines. Simon knew what he would see before he even looked up, but he looked up just the same. Relief flooded through him at the sight.

There was Serenity, hovering over their heads like a celestial guardian, steely grey and patched together and absolutely beautiful. Wash's magnified voice came over the loudspeakers, calm and authoritative. **"Everyone on the main street, go back to your homes now. We're going to land in the exact spot you're all standing in, and if you don't move you'll be squished like misjuggled baby geese." **The murmering crowd immediately began to disperse, and after the last of them had disappeared into shops and sidestreets, Serenity floated down to nestle herself in the wide space between the lines of shops on the street. Gabriel and the mercenaries raised their hands to shield their eyes from the dust and debris the ship kicked up as she landed. Simon had to turn his head, as his hands were still cuffed behind his back. The force of the wind against his face was enough to coax Mal back into consciousness, and he raised his aching head with a groan. "Wha..." His eyes adjusted and he took in the form of his ship in front of him, the ramp slowly lowering itself into the alleyway.

Simon offered up a silent prayer of thanks as Zoe and Jayne stalked down the ramp, armed to the teeth and steering two very battered and unhappy looking mercenaries in front of them. Shepherd Book followed to the edge of the ramp, and stood there at the ready with a rifle. He didn't aim it, but looked ready to if the need should arise. When Zoe and Jayne reached the small group, they both shoved their captives roughly to their knees in the dirt. One of them growled slightly, but neither said anything.

Zoe assessed the situation with critical dark eyes. She took in her injured captain, struggling into a sitting position on the ground, Simon with a bruised, swollen face and cuffed hands, the three mercenaries staring at her in shock and confusion and the one curled up on the alley floor, moaning pitifully. She took in the other stranger with his expensive dark blue suit and familiar features. Finally fixing her gaze on the mercenary closest to Simon, she said, "You. With the eyebrows. Uncuff him and then stand back. The rest of you, too." Caterpillar-Brows hesitated. Zoe pumped her shotgun once and aimed it in his direction. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The mercenary complied, fishing the key from his vest under the watchful eyes of Zoe and Jayne with his behemoth gun. Once free, Simon rubbed his wrists and went directly to kneel beside Mal. Gaze softening slightly as she watched the young doctor fuss over the captain's injuries, Zoe looked back up at Gabriel. She appraised him for a moment, and he looked back with tired eyes. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you" Zoe said quietly, though no one missed the sharp edge to her voice. "River, honey, you can come out now."

Simon felt his pulse quicken as River appeared and glided down the ramp, her footsteps silent and graceful despite her clunky combat boots. She was unharmed, he could see that much, but how would seeing their father again affect her? She'd been so strong, so lucid lately...would this one day undo all that they'd worked so hard for these past few years?

Simon didn't even realize how tight his grip on Mal's arm had grown until the other man hissed in pain. "Jeez, Doc, helluva healing touch you've got there."

Simon winced. "Sorry." He stroked the area soothingly in apology. Mal absently leaned into the touch, his focus turning to River and Gabriel.

Gabriel's eyes were wide as he took in his youngest child. "River..." he said as she came to stand in front of him, clearly searching in vain for something to say to a daughter he hadn't seen in five years. A daughter he had willingly abandoned to an institution he knew to have no moral limits.

A daughter he knew to be less than completely sane.

River looked up at her father with her deep hazel eyes. She studied his face, taking in each feature as though examining a confusingly abstract work of art. "Daddy", she said at last. She cocked her head to the side, seemingly listening to something. "We were pretty furniture. We made the room bright and full and you loved the room." Her voice was tinged with sadness. "But then they wanted us for firewood, and you were afraid to reach into the fire. You didn't want to burn. But the room was empty, and dark, and you needed something to fill it up again." She looked away, eyes lost in a mournful faraway gaze. "What you didn't realize was that it was too late. The pretty furniture was all gone, only ashes left. Ashes scattered in the wind, floating free and...serene."

Gabriel's mouth opened and shut a few times. His voice was heavy with guilt, with sorrow, and with the ghost of fear. "River, I...I..." The words continued to elude him.

River reached up a delicate hand and brushed her father's trembling cheek. "I know, Daddy", she said softly. Gabriel closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw that River's gaze had hardened. "But it's too late."

With that, she drew her hand back into a fist and punched her father square in the draw. Gabriel staggered back several steps before crumpling to the ground, unconscious.

Simon's jaw hung open as he tried to process the scene before him. Mal chuckled and weakly slung an arm around Simon's shoulders, grinning proudly at his sister-in-law. "That there was one fine punch, little River."

River smiled gently. "It's a healthy alternative to guns."

Mal nodded, still chuckling. "That it is."

Zoe pushed her two captive mercenaries in the direction of their comrades as she made her way towards her captain. They were far too stunned at the fragile-looking girl's violent display to offer any resistance.

Kaylee appeared at the top of the ramp, and smiled brightly when she saw that everyone was alive and relatively safe. She started down towards her crewmates.

Jayne swaggered over to Gabriel's fallen form and poked him lightly a few times with his foot. "God-damn! That was worth gettin' pulled outta my pool game to see." He guffawed loudly.

"Yes, I'm a little confused on that point...How did you know where we were and that we were in trouble?" asked Simon. "You were all scattered around the town."

River rolled her eyes. "Check in once in a while, alright? Every half hour would be good." She poked her brother's forehead lightly. "I _listen, _you know." She glanced at Mal. "So does he."

Simon looked quizically at Mal, but it was Kaylee who explained as she approached them. "We did like you said and tried to comm you after a half hour. But you only had the one between you, and the Cap'n wasn't answering."

Mal nodded. "Switched it off."

" Well, we figured somethin' had to be wrong, an' River was gettin' all...spacey..." she looked apologetically at River, who smiled serenely. She didn't mind. Kaylee smiled back and continued. "So we called Zoe, an' she got everybody to meet back at Serenity. That's when we got attacked."

"Only four of 'em! Weren't even a decent workout", exclaimed Jayne disgustedly.

Zoe added, "Brought two of 'em back with us in case you were in a firefight. Figured we could have used 'em as shields." Mal nodded, then blinked a few times. He'd grown pale.

"Sir?" asked Zoe, concerned.

Mal spoke slowly. "Think...I'm gonna pass out." He blinked a few more times. "Oh yeah. Definitely gonna pass out." Simon hastily caught his head and shoulders as he slumped backwards.

"Mal!" he cried, taking in Mal's ashen face with alarm. "God, how could I have been so stupid?" He looked up frantically. "Jayne, help me get him to the infirmary! He probably has internal injuries, and we've been sitting around _talking_..."

Book disappeared from the top of the ramp, presumably to set up the infirmary for the transfusions he knew Simon would have to do.

Jayne bent down and Simon carefully transferred Mal's upper body to his stronger arms. Then he switched position to take up Mal's legs. Together they hoisted their captain up and began moving him onto the ship. Kaylee and River followed, both looking frightened. Zoe alone lingered behind. Shotgun still in hand, she eyed the mercenaries warily. "You boys got any plans to come after us again?"

The two mercenaries that Zoe had captured before shook their heads vehemently, obviously eager to get away from Zoe and never come near her again. Caterpillar-Brows glanced down at Jenkins with his ruined kneecap before sighing and saying, "None of you will ever hear from us again. The money was good, but not worth all of _this_."

Zoe nodded, still looking apprehensive. Her gaze shifted to Gabriel Tam. The mercenaries would most likely keep their word, but what about the good doctor? Would this unpleasant episode be enough to dissuade him from coming after Simon and River again? Now he knew what ship they were on, who they were with...Zoe considered her options. She could haul him onto the boat and let the captain make that decision later, when he was out of danger, or she could just shoot him now and save them all the trouble later. She hesitated.

Suddenly, Wash's voice crackled over her comm unit. "Zoe, we've got to get going. The local authorities are here." Zoe cursed under her breath. Time had run out. With one final hard glance at the mercenaries and Gabriel, she turned and ran back to Serenity, the ramp beginning to close the moment her feet hit metal. The ship rose high above the wooden buildings, kicking up a small hurricane of wind and earth. Flames shot from her twin engines as she escaped into the blue of the late afternoon sky, leaving the baffled local authorities, the mercenaries, and the Tam siblings' father in the dust of her wake.


	6. Safest Place In The 'Verse

Malcolm Reynolds' eyes opened two days later. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The second was that he wasn't in his bunk. Neither of these were ever good signs upon waking. He tried to sit up, and fell back with a load groan when his aching muscles refused to comply. "_Tzao gao_", he gritted out from behind clenched teeth.

His mind tried to clear itself as his eyes adjusted to the light. He'd either gotten really drunk and passed out somewhere, or he was injured and in the infirmary. He blinked a few times. Slowly, his eyes began to register his sterile white surroundings, and he swore again. Infirmary. Damn.

"Awake and swearing! Good, I was getting worried", came Simon's voice from the doorway. His tone was amused, but to Mal's practiced ears, it sounded somewhat strained.

Mal squinted as the other man entered and came to sit in the chair beside the bed. His memory came flooding back when he saw the mass of angry red bruises spread over the right side of Simon's face. He reached out weakly to brush his fingertips over Simon's cheekbone, his face dark with concern and speculation over what was going to happen next. "You alright?" he asked.

Simon chuckled softly. "That's supposed to be my line. I just have a few bruises. You've been unconscious for nearly two days. The others have all been in and out to see how you're doing. Especially Kaylee." He grew somber. "You had internal bleeding from when those two thugs kicked you in the stomach. It took two blood transfusions to stabilize you enough for surgery."

Mal lifted the white sheet covering him and stared in dismay at the bandage wrapped around his midsection. "Just what I needed. Another gorram scar", he said sourly. "That it?"

"You have a few bruised ribs, and one with a hairline fracture. It's remarkable, really, that they didn't cause more damage." Simon managed a wistful smile. "So much for our afternoon of married people stuff."

Mal's mouth curled into a half-grin. "Hate to say, but when you've got a fugee doctor and a captain who's forced to mingle with unsavory characters in the name of semi-legal business, that _is _married people stuff."

Simon chuckled again as he took Mal's hand and laced their fingers together. "I think you may be right."

They sat like that for a while. Mal studied their joined hands, the smooth white skin of Simon's and the rough tan of his own, the knuckles on both still red from where they'd smashed against bone. He studied the glint of the gold bands encircling their ring fingers under the infirmary's harsh fluorescent lights. They both knew what was coming, but tried to stave the moment off anyhow, gripping tighter and wishing it was enough.

Simon was the one to surrender. He spoke quietly, fighting to keep his voice even and unbroken. "I meant what I told my father. I'm happy here on Serenity. So is River. I don't think I've ever been as at home anywhere else." He brushed a thumb tenderly over Mal's knuckles. His eyes dropped and he was silent for a moment. When he looked back up, his face was harder, more determined.

"But I have to leave. River and I...We have to leave Serenity. I don't know whether my father will give up or not now, but it's...it's not a risk we can take anymore. He knows what ship we're on, he knows your name...All he has to do is inform the Alliance and we'll all end up dead or in their custody. It's not safe anymore. Not for any of us."

Mal wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell Simon that they'd be fine, that they would evade Alliance capture like they'd always done. He wanted to reassure the younger man that he could protect him and River both.

Unfortunately, that was something he knew he could no longer do. Serenity was no longer the safest place in the 'verse for Simon and River to be. If they stayed, the Alliance would catch up with them sooner or later, probably sooner, and the whole crew would pay the price. Mal wanted Simon with him, but not if it meant the destruction of everything and everyone they cared for. So he said the only thing he could. "I know." He whispered it again, his voice heavy. "I know." Unable to think of anything else to say at the moment, he slid over and patted the spot next to him. "C'mere."

The doctor in Simon opened his mouth to protest. Mal was still recovering from his wounds and there wasn't a lot of room on the narrow hospital bed. However, the lover in him knew they both needed it too badly. He moved out of his chair and, mindful of Mal's injuries, curled up next to his husband. He rested his head on Mal's shoulder and stretched an arm over his chest, palm over heart. Mal's arms came around him tightly, and they lay there holding each other in a despairing silence until sleep finally claimed them both.

_Sorry, I know that was short! _

_I'd just like to thank everyone who's stayed with the story so far…this is my first attempt at such a long story, and I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me. :o)_


	7. Bereft

It was nearly a week later when Simon and River said their final goodbyes to the crew. Mal had insisted that they stay until a safe place could be found to leave them. Simon had readily agreed, not wanting to leave until he was certain Mal was out of the woods.

At first they had considered asking Inara to temporarily shelter the Tams. After all, Gabriel couldn't know about her yet, and she had more than enough money and resources to find them a more permanent sanctuary. That idea had been thrown out, though. Inara's legal obligations to the Guild would have complicated matters. So instead, Mal had contacted an old army buddy of his and Zoe's that he felt could be trusted.

Jeremiah Barton made a comfortable living stealing Alliance technology and selling it to mischief-makers. The war was long over, but Barton still loved nothing better than causing trouble for the organization he had fought so hard against. Barton had enthusiastically agreed to offer assistance when he received Mal's wave explaining the situation. "Hell, Mal! I'd help 'em out even if they weren't your family!" he had replied. "If the purple-bellies want 'em that bad, I'll personally see to it that they never get their prissy, no-good, lily-white, ain't-never-worked-an-honest-day-in-their-lives hands on 'em! I'll find 'em both a safe place, you mark my words."

So, reluctantly, Wash had begun a slow burn in the direction of Barton's planet. The mood on the ship had been a somber one all week. Kaylee and River would both sporadically burst into tears while the others looked on helplessly. Simon attempted to comfort them a few times, but his heart just wasn't in it.

Book hadn't said anything, though he'd developed a habit of clapping Simon on the shoulder and looking sadly at him before turning and walking away.

Zoe had also refrained from any heartfelt speeches. The quiet, respectful tone she used when she did speak to either Tam, however, told more than any mere words could have on their own.

Wash, his voice choking in his throat, had presented Simon and River each with one of his prized dinosaurs. River had stared at hers blankly for a moment. "Troodon. Bipedal meat-eater from the late Cretaceous Period. Possibly the smartest of the dinosaurs, with the largest brain in proportion to its body weight." Then she'd launched herself into Wash's arms and started crying again.

Even Jayne had been less than his usual exuberant self. He'd still commented on how creepy River was and insulted Simon at every available opportunity, but several times he'd had the grace to actually feel bad about it. Two days before they were scheduled to rendezvous with Barton, he'd pulled Simon aside for a shooting lesson in the cargo bay, saying, "Now listen Doc. You been with Mal a good three years now, an' he never did teach you to shoot worth a damn. Figure it's 'bout time you learn, since we ain't gonna be around to protect your ass no more."

"I _know _how to shoot!" sputtered Simon defensively.

Jane snorted. "Yeah, but you don't know how to _hit _anything."

Simon stared at the larger man suspiciously. "I don't understand, Jayne. Why the sudden concern for my welfare? We don't even like each other."

Jayne shifted uncomfortably. "I ain't concerned. I just don't wanna deal with Mal gettin' all pissed off if we get word that you went an' got yourself killed 'cause you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if it jumped in front a' you and said, "Here I am, hit me!"" He shuddered slightly. "A pissed-off Mal's been know to space folk."

Simon couldn't argue with that, and paid close attention to the lesson.

Now here he was, standing in the sunlight of a strange planet, saying goodbye to these people that had become his true family while Jeremiah Barton stood back patiently.

Simon finished hugging Kaylee. The others hung back, having already finished with their farewells. The little engineer tried to look stern when she said, "Now you take care of yourself, okay?", but the effect was ruined by her red-blotched cheeks and the tears streaming from her sweet brown eyes.

Simon smoothed a lock of hair back from her face. "I will", he promised. "You do the same."

Kaylee nodded miserably and turned to River. They'd already hugged, but both girls clutched each other tightly again and broke out into a fresh round of tears.

Tears threatening his own eyes, Simon looked away from them to see Mal's face before him. They'd said their true goodbye the night before, making gentle, heartbreakingly slow love throughout the night. It had been bittersweet, both knowing too well it was very likely the last night they would ever spend together in their bed. Simon remembered trying to commit each touch, each sound, each sensation to memory. It was one he would need to make it through the coming years without this incredible, infuriating, _wonderful_ man at his side.

Mal took a step closer. He raised his chin and stood ramrod straight in a vain attempt to maintain his composure. "Now, can _call on us _if you ever find yourselves in a situation you can't handle. You got that?" Zoe flinched behind him, distressed to see her captain in so much pain. Wash wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stroked her arm soothingly, looking incredibly sad himself.

Simon nodded. "I got that." He and Mal stared at each other for a moment longer, and then they were moving forward, gripping each other with bruising force, composure shot to hell.

"I'll find you. Someday when it's safe. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll find you again and bring you home. You an' River both" Mal whispered fiercely in his husband's ear.

Simon's fingers dug even more deeply into Mal's back. "We'll be waiting", he whispered back. "I love you."

Mal's voice was thick with emotion. "Love you too,Doc"

Simon leaned back slightly to hook a hand around the back of Mal's neck and pulled him down for one final kiss. Lips mashed together and a hand came up to cup Simon's cheek. The kiss tasted like coffee and tears, and Simon didn't want it to end.

Finally, Mal managed to tear his lips away and took a step back, breathing hard. He searched out Barton with his gaze and gave him a short nod.

Barton took that as his cue and walked over to come up behind Simon and River. "Don't you worry, Mal. I'll find 'em someplace real nice and safe. Now, I think you'd all best be going, else this guy you're worried 'bout's gonna track you down and make this whole plan be for nothin'." He looked beyond Mal and gave Zoe a small smile. "Zoe. Was good to see you 'gain."

"You too, Jeremiah", replied Zoe with the ghost of a smile.

The remaining Serenity crew began to drift back towards the ship. Only Jayne hesitated. He stood for a moment, looking as though he were waging some internal battle. Finally he said loudly with a scowl, "Ah, hell!" With three powerful strides he reached Simon and River and pulled them both to his chest in a rough hug. The siblings let out small cries of surprise and alarm. "You freaks be careful out there, _dong ma_?" said Jayne with as much emotion as Simon had every heard from him. With a final squeeze he released them and rejoined the others. Wash looked at him with a raised eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, which Jayne prevented with a heated, "You keep your ruttin' mouth shut, little man!" Wash's jaw snapped shut and he raised his hands in a placating gesture.

River pressed herself tightly against her brother's side as Serenity's ramp began to rise. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. One of them was shaking, but he wasn't entirely sure which it was. The Serenity crew hovered at the edge of the cargo bay, watching the Tams from behind Mal's lanky frame. Simon's hazel eyes met Mal's blue once more, and neither looked away until the ramp was firmly up and locked, obscuring the other from view.

Wind blew through Simon and River's hair as Serenity lifted from the ground and flew into the lonely horizon. Both siblings watched with tear-blurred eyes as their home became a distant speck against the deep blue sky, and they were left once again bereft of a family.


End file.
